Egyptian Sheets
by Rin22
Summary: The Egyptian storage room seems to be seeing a lot of action these days... One Shot


**A/N: Just a little fluff and smut inspired by the last episode! Enjoy!**

Nearly two weeks after getting honored for finding out the true story behind the Boy with the Bleeding Heart, Brennan was still on a high from the thrill of the discovery. She had been working almost non-stop, her passion for what she did thoroughly renewed by the events. Angela had commented that she smiled more and that there seemed to be a bounce in her step recently. Brennan had just smiled at her friend and agreed that it might be true. If she was going to be brutally honest, it hadn't hurt that she had been flooded with invitations to speak about the find at a variety of institutions. Not bad for the ol' ego.

She had also been taking more trips down to the antiquities basement, merely exploring the vast specimens that were available to the museum. She found it gave her a natural high to peer at the mummified bodies and analyze every little detail, admire the hand crafted jewelry with an undeniably feminine interest and marveled at how they had survived in such amazing condition for centuries, and the ever fascinating canopic jars, all unique and beautiful. It was all glorious. She couldn't pick a favorite if she tried.

Today's visit to the storage room had started in a similar fashion to all the others, beginning with bone fragments and working her way towards the displays. She had started late as her work in the lab had kept her busy until after hours. While everyone else went home, she couldn't resist the pull of those ancient artifacts. She had become distracted by the same paintings she had been complaining about during the case – women with defined toes. It started her on a hunt to find any other discrepancies that might exist.

Brennan became so engrossed in her mission she hardly noticed that the sun had long set and she was squinting in the dim light of work bulbs. It was barely light enough for her to be able to decipher the crops that were being harvested in one frame. As she leaned in, what sounded like a low groan came from behind her. She stopped cold, swiveling her head to look into the semi-darkness behind her. Nothing. Laughing a little at herself, she turned her attention back to the work at hand. A few moments later though, she heard the sound again, distinctly louder and eerily more human sounding. This time she stood up and faced the direction the sound had come from, her eyebrows furrowing.

"Hello?" she called out. "Is someone there?"

She was met with silence. About to give it up as a trick of her imagination and a bit too much time revisiting her favorite movie, she started to turn back. Something clattered to the ground, echoing off the cement floors and tall ceilings. Her heart jumped and the hair stood on the back of her neck.

"Who's there?" she nearly yelled, putting as much aggression into her voice as she could. "You should know that I'm armed and people know that I'm down here! This room is also under surveillance!"

Again, all she got was a creepy silence. Mustering some bravery, she took a few tentative steps forward, trying to keep her shoes quiet. She stopped and her eyes widened when she began to hear soft but very distinct rasping breaths coming from behind a large replica of a tomb entrance. She strained to focus on the sound, fighting against the pounding of the blood coursing through her ears. The rasping became louder. She opened her mouth to yell out another warning but her voice stuck in her throat, coming out as a choked yelp when she saw a hand wrapped in white linen slowly reach its way around the corner of the fake tomb. When a dark figure leaped out following the hand, her instincts got the better of her and she screamed, picked up the nearest object and flung it in the general direction of the shadow.

"Whoa, Bones!"

"Booth?!"

"One helluva arm you got," he laughed, walking towards her and into better light. "You're just lucky my reflexes are good."

Brennan stared in disbelief at her partner as he neared her, pulling the linen from his right hand and chuckling. When she had recovered from the fright, she reached out and smacked him on the arm several times.

"I can't believe you did that!" she practically shouted, accenting each word with a smack. Booth cowered away from her strikes, smiling, though she knew perfectly well she was strong enough to make it sting.

"Aw, c'mon Bones, have a sense of humor!" he laughed, swatting her hands away. "You've been a little obsessed these days, it was too easy."

"Not funny," Brennan grumbled, turning away and heading back to her task.

"On the contrary, I thought it was extremely funny," Booth said as he jogged a few steps to catch up with her, tossing the linen onto a nearby chariot. "Got your attention, anyway. Pried your eyes away from the jars and the pictures and stuff."

Brennan gave him a withering look.

"I'm enjoying myself."

"I know," he consented, picking up a nearby replica of a shield and donning it, taking a warrior pose with an invisible sword. "It's just, y'know, we miss you upstairs."

"I still work there," she replied, shrugging away from Booth's wild fencing moves.

"Yeah, but your mind is down here lately," he told her, leaning in just a little more and poking her in the arm, still in fencing mode. Brennan looked over at him as he poked her again, unable to hold back a smirk at his boyish behavior. Booth grinned and chucked her chin. "Yay, a smile!"

"You're ridiculous," she said, giving a small laugh.

Booth straightened up and put the shield back, watching her as she traced the outline of some unrecognizable vegetable in the painting with her index finger. He couldn't stop his eyes from traveling along the line of her arm, exposed in the blue short-sleeved blouse she was wearing. Her skin almost glowed in the low lighting of the storage room. He cleared his throat, tearing his gaze away before it landed in an entirely inappropriate spot.

"In all seriousness, everyone's proud of you for what you did, Bones," he told her, rubbing the back of his neck.

"I gathered that, what with the awards and the parties held in my honor."

"And so modest about it."

"I'm not bragging, I'm merely saying that I'm perfectly aware how important that find was. Why do you think I was so excited about it? Every scientist dreams of making a discovery like that and it very rarely happens. I know how lucky I am."

"Oh, good, well as long as you know," Booth said with a hint of sarcasm that she didn't pick up on. He looked at her concentrating on the images before her and noticed something white in her hair. "Bones, look this way, you've got something…"

She turned her head and he reached out to gently pull away the cobweb that had found its way into her hair during her wanderings in the artifacts. He flicked it away.

"There," he said, reaching up again to straighten the hair he had mussed. His fingers seemed to have a mind of their own for a moment, lingering just a bit too long. Brennan's eyes flicked up to meet his and she found him staring at her with the same look he had had a few weeks ago at the event honoring the find. They hadn't talked about that moment. It had been carefully swept under the proverbial rug. That had been the closest they had ever come to crossing the line.

Until now, it seemed.

"Spiderweb," he said softly, letting his fingers drift through her soft locks.

"I hate spiders," she murmured.

"I know," he said, his eyes never leaving hers. Brennan felt a shiver jolt down her spine as his fingers brushed the edge of her earlobe. Booth saw her reaction and his heart beat faster, emboldened. "I need to ask you a question."

"Ok."

"Did you really talk about me that much on your date with Hacker?"

"Yes."

"Good."

Before Brennan had a chance to decipher why that would be a good thing, Booth's mouth was on hers in an instant. If the mistletoe kiss had made her lightheaded, this kiss left her unable to tell up from down. His lips possessed her, soft and insistent, his arms encircling her tightly and pressing her flush against his body. She was losing control quickly, and as much as she wanted to fall with abandon, their partnership had rules that she was pretty positive they were currently breaking.

"Booth," she rasped when he broke his mouth away from hers to ravage her throat. "Are you sure…?"

He pulled back for a moment, locking his gaze with hers.

"Temperance, I've wanted this for longer than you know."

"And after - "

"I'll still want it," he cut her off before she even had a chance to voice her hesitation. "I'll still want you."

Brennan took a moment to drink in the look in his eyes, the unleashed desire in every feature on his face, then reached a hand around to the back of his neck to pull his mouth back down to hers. Their passion no longer tightly bottled, it was mere moments before hands were desperately grasping at clothing and tugging it fiercely off. When Booth reached for the button on her pants, she started backing away.

"Bed," she said at the puzzled look on his face, pointing behind her at the lush bedchamber replica.

Booth smiled and eagerly followed her, backing her onto the edge of the mattress. Guiding her to lay back, he crawled swiftly on top of her and braced himself on his forearms as he brought his head down to hers, dropping tender kisses on her mouth as he allowed his weight to settle between her thighs. Brennan sighed dreamily as she cradled him, amazed that she could be so content with their pants still on. He dropped his mouth to her collarbone as his hands gently eased the straps of her bra away from her shoulders, following them with kisses. She arched her back, allowing him access to the clasp, an invitation he didn't need twice. Her hands traveled over his strong back, gripping tightly as he explored her newly exposed flesh. His well-toned torso was almost enough to keep her perfectly satisfied all by itself. Almost.

She slipped her hands between them and made fast work of his jeans, reaching next for her own. Booth's hand grabbed her wrist and stopped her movement.

"Let me," he practically growled in her ear.

Relinquishing control was not something Brennan was used to doing, but there was something paralyzing about Booth speaking like that, his voice filled with desire for her. She dropped her hands to the mattress beside her body and allowed him to take control. She watched his face as he slowly slipped her pants from her hips, his eyes widening slightly in surprise as he realized she wasn't wearing any underwear.

"Do you make a habit of going commando?"

She just grinned slyly in response, which seemed to fuel the fire already burning in his eyes. After tossing her pants to the wayside, he swiftly abandoned his own jockey shorts and moved back up along her body, but not before Brennan got an eyeful of what she had only secretly dreamed about. She was not disappointed.

"I want you so bad, Temperance," he murmured before dragging his lips along hers once more.

Feeling more desired than she had ever been in her entire life, Brennan hooked a thigh over his hips and gently pushed against him, giving him permission. In the next instant, she was gasping, clinging to his back as they finally crossed that threshold. Booth moved slowly at first, wanting to savor each second, but it wasn't long before both of them felt the urgency building out of their control. Through the waves of pleasure rocking through her, Brennan vaguely felt him bite her shoulder in an attempt to hang onto the last thread of control. She placed a hand at the base of his neck.

"Let go, Seely," she gasped.

"Oh God, Temperance!" he cried as he finally reached his release, collapsing on top of her.

Brennan closed her eyes and felt his heart thudding against her own chest. His heartbeat was quickly becoming her favorite sound in the world. She felt him place a series of kisses along her neck and jaw and one final, solid lip lock before hoisting himself off her and claiming a space against her side, one leg draped possessively across hers. Turning to look at him, allowed her fingers to trace random patterns on his chest.

"I should talk about you on dates more often," she joked.

"You better, because it's me you'll be going out with."

Brennan smiled.

"I like the sound of that," she said softly, her eyelids starting to drift shut as the exertion caught up with her.

"Hmm, good," Booth said, his eyes closing as well.

"Booth?"

"Mhmm?"

"Will you remind me to do something early tomorrow morning?"

"Sure, Bones."

"Remind me to hide the security tapes from tonight."


End file.
